Eagle's Daughter
by Complicated-little-Jellie
Summary: I thought it was bad enough that the boy I was locked in cell with was the one that I loved. but then my dad turns up with his work buddies, and then some criminal organisation wants to torture us to death,thats when i realised that it would end badly
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember actually getting kidnapped. It was just minute I was walking home, and the next I find myself half-conscious in a large dirty room, alone. Head spinning, I sat up and took in my surroundings. Not that there was much to look at. The room was dirty, but when I tapped on it, it made the sound metal would make. When I looked in the corner of the room, I almost screamed. There was a boy lying there, face half covered in blood. He had blonde hair and handsome features, reminding me of someone I knew…no, it couldn't be could it? But when the boy moved, looking around, my suspicion rose. Then his eyes locked with mine, I gasped because those suspicions were confirmed.

My name is Ellie Smith. I'm 14 years old. I have wavy brown/chestnut hair that falls a quarter of the way down my back, greeny/blue eyes with orange flaring around my pupil. I am not very pretty or slim, I am not the cleverest but I'm near the top. I am not amazing at sports but I am quite good. My mother died when I way a toddler and my dad works for the SAS.

As I looked at the boy in the corner, I became quite scared. I had heard rumours about this boy, cruel horrible rumours that should never had been made. But what I don't know the truth, so I don't know what to think about him.

All I know is he is Alex Rider. That he skipped school for almost a year after his uncle died in a car crash, that he always returned, but with bruises and scars and a weary look in those chocolate brown orbs of his. That he is tanned and muscled, clever, polite, athletic. That he's fit. But I don't know the real him. That's why I am scared right now.

"Alex?..." I asked cautiously, taking a step towards him.

Miraculously, he stood up and walked over to me, so we were barely a foot apart. My heart rate doubled and my breath caught in my throat. Another thing I knew. I loved Alex Rider once. I love him now. Seeing him creates a little firework show inside me.

"Ellie, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yes of course, are you alright though? You look awful." I answered back.

Shrugging, he muttered "I've had worse."

I nodded in a silent agreement.

It was dimly lit in the room, but his eyes sparked. I gazed into those eyes, lost, not sure how to continue.

The door burst open and a man came in, flanked by 4 guards, each holding hand guns. Alert, Alex stood protectively in front of me, taking up a fighting stance. I too, took up a fighting stance behind him. I'm a brown belt in karate, as my dad had made me, saying it was a risk he couldn't take if I didn't know how to fight.

The man was ugly. His eyes were black and dull, sunken into the narrow sockets. His nose was crooked, obvious that it had been broken. The slimy black stuff that clung to his head was, unbelievably, hair. Hideous is what I had decided to nickname him. He rolled his lifeless orbs at us and beckoned someone from outside the door. More guards came, each holding a limp form. 4 figures were dragged in and dumped, all clearly unconscious. I stood frozen, behind Alex, trusting he would protect me. It was strange, but the men looked familiar, incredibly familiar.

Slowly, we both made our way over to the men in a pile. They were dressed in khaki gear.

But I looked at one, and my heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited until hideous and friends left before I bent down to look at the figure on the floor. The one that looked familiar, the one that made my heart skip a beat. Yep, it was definitely him. That's when I lost my composed self.

"Dad!" I screamed, I could feel hysterics coming. Alex came over and silently pulled me into his warm embrace. Burying my head in his muscular, warm chest, I gulped down air and attempted to calm myself, as in stop crying. I couldn't believe that my dad and friends were unconscious at our feet, that we were trapped in a cell by unknown dangers, and that the only thing I could think about was…that I was crying my eyes out on the boy that I fancied. I felt so shallow all of a sudden.

Pulling myself away from him and wiping my eyes, i gazed up into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Alex that's my dad" I muttered. He crouched to my dad.

Then Alex murmured something unintelligible. "What did you say?"

"Nothing" he replied hastily. I grabbed his arms and yanked him. He turned to face me, and I almost felt…afraid.

"What did you just say?" I growled.

"Eagle"

My head spun. How did he know my dad's codename? I was stunned.

He walked around the room. Before coming to some conclusion.

"The entire K-unit. Just my luck." How did he know that they were the k-unit? My head was still spinning. And I was unfortunately still crying. I couldn't help it, my emotions got the best of me. But I'm a teenage girl! That's my excuse.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I screamed at him, "How do you know them? That they're the k-unit? Why are you even here? How do you know what my dad's codename is? Answer me Alex Rider!"

He stood there, stunned. I almost smiled in satisfaction. He was speechless.

"I know them because I trained with this unit when I was training with the SAS. I am here because I was kidnapped. I know your dads codename because, as I have already said, I trained with them."

What? "Why did you train at their training camp?" I was being careful not to say Brecon Beacons, my dad said I must never tell anyone.

"I am a teenage spy for MI6. Manipulated into it because I'm good at crushing terrorist's plans and admittedly, not trying to brag, I am very very good at it" he stated, calmly and unemotionally; but somehow I knew when he said he wasn't trying to brag, he wasn't trying to brag. It was the truth. Don't ask me how I know that because frankly I don't know.

My head was spinning. I felt like I was about to faint. The massiveness of the situation hit me like a tidal wave. Shaking I went to move closer to my dad, but my legs gave way. The ground came to meet me, I braced myself for the collision with the floor, but it never came. Soft, strong arms caught me. The last thing I remember was someone shouting my name, before the world turned black.

… … … … … … … … … … …. …. …. … … .. .. .

As consciousness returned to me, so did my ever trustful senses.

First was touch. I could feel comforting arms holding me, and I fit perfectly into their arms.

Next was next was taste. The taste of blood was in my mouth, making me realise I must've bit my tongue before I passed out, or as I passed out, I don't really remember doing it at all.

Thirdly was smell. I could smell that whoever was holding me hadn't showered in a couple of days, that they were a man, and that the smell was comforting and familiar. Put I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

Second to last was hearing. Frustrating for me, it came gradually. For a while it was nothing more than a low buzz, but it became more clarified and clearer, like tuning into a radio (only a lot slower). It was a while before I heard what they were saying:

"Snake it's been ages. She should've woken up by now! Are you sure she's alright?" I swear that was my dad talking, but to be honest I couldn't tell.

"Eagle, don't worry. She'll wake up when she's ready. Just calm down alright? If she is coming too then she can hear you and you worrying will only take her longer" the man replied. I think dad said it was Snake what he just said, but it was fuzzy. Someone had their hands on my wrist, where you can feel a pulse.

When sight came back to me, along with full consciousness, I was practically bursting. I mean seriously. My body is _so slow_ when it comes to waking up!

I slowly flicked my eyes open and gazed into the eyes looking concerned at me.

"Dad?" I asked.

His face brightened and he nearly shouted "Ellie!"

I looked around the room. Everyone was looking at me. Wolf, Fox, Snake, Alex, dad. Yep that's everyone! I then realised that my assumption was right. I was lying in my dad's arms. I snuggled into him and let out a contented sigh. I felt so safe and secure in my dad's arms.

He smiled at me. We had the same smile. And the same eyes. And we were both stubborn. And we both had brown/ chestnut hair. We were pretty much identical, with some very obvious difference, like I am a girl and I am 14. Little things like that.

"Are you alright El?" he asked, seriously. I just nodded.

"Are you sure? No light headedness or nausea or anything?" a deep Scottish voice asked me.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "I just nodded didn't I?" Serious! Men!

Wolf, Snake and Fox all laughed. Dad and I both looked at them, confused.

"What?" we both angrily growled. This actually made them laugh more.

"It's just…you guys are…soooo similar! That's exactly…what Eagle would've said…The way you both looking at us …right now is even…the same!" Fox replied, between laughter. We both looked away, blushing.

"If it's any consolation, I look identical to my dad" Alex offered.

"Yeah but it's alright for you because you and your dad are both boys. If you haven't noticed already, I am a _girl_!" I huffed.

"What, does little rich Cub look just like his executive daddy that doesn't want him?" Wolf taunted, completely taking the piss. My eyes narrowed as Alex looked at the ground, his eyes lost.

I sat up straight and stared right into the eyes of Wolf, murderously.

"Wow, you've done it now Wolf, I've seen that look on Eagle, the same night Cobra ended up in the lake and-"Fox started, but I cut him off.

"Will you shut up!" I shouted. Silence rippled and I could practically hear my dad's eyebrows shoot up at Fox's and Wolf's faces. It was funny, and I might've laughed, unless I wasn't locked in a cell with a dick.

Crossing my arms, I continued my murderous glare. "Wolf, you plank. Alex's dad isn't an executive, he isn't rich! His parents died in a plane accident when he was like 5 weeks old, so his uncle raised him, and then his uncle and guardian have just died! I am sure Alex's dad would want him, if he'd ever got a proper chance! But all his family is 6 feet under so don't speak unless you know the fucking facts!" I screeched. Wow. They were all staring at me in disbelief. Laugh out loud! Well, not in these circumstances, but you get my point.

His reaction was slow. Like minutes later slow. Alex was in the corner, looking at the floor, pale.

"He…his dad is dead?" He stuttered. Yes, Wolf stuttered!

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Yes dumbass"

"Ellie don't use that language?"My dad scolded, making Fox snigger. I frowned at him too.

They started talking to Alex. I wanted to join in but I was scared. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact we were captured in a cell by some unknown people, who I'm guessing are bad, not that its hard to guess, unless our government has gone haywire... no they must be bad.

I lay down again, snuggling to dad's chest. He wrapped his arms around me once again and (subconsciously I'm guessing) started slightly rocking me. I focused on the sound of his beating heart, which was so comforting to me. I don't like to admit it, but my dad's amazing to me. He might leave me alone with my Uncle Dan a lot because he has to go on missions. And yes sometimes he is super childish and un-parental. I know he tries his best, seeming as my mum did die, leaving him alone and clueless. But he is always there for me. Even though he does leave me with David or Snake as he calls him, a lot, which is super annoying because even if I stub my toes or get a paper cut, he goes all medical like and does a fricking health check! I sighed. I was close to sleep but I couldn't quite get there. It was like a monster looming up in the distance, blocking my way. The worry, doubt...the fear.

Just when I thought that I was going to sleep, something hit me. Our government HAD gone haywire.

I shot up and looked at Alex, ignoring my dad and his unit's yelp's on surprise when they thought I had been asleep, said to him "You're kidding right?"

Those eyes met mine and I was fighting the urge not to blush. "About me being…no I'm not. Can we not bring this up here?" his eyes flickered to the unit, who were all staring at us and listening to what we were saying.

"El's what do you mean?" dad asked, like I knew he would. Damn I need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes!

"Ermmm…."What was I supposed to say when he wanted me not to mention it.

"Ellie…" he threatened. Crap!

"Ermmm…well…I asked Alex if it was true that he was going to be doing the duke of Edinburgh awards thingamabob I told you about, and because he just had appendicitis a couple of months ago I figured he wouldn't do it and seeming as I was doing it too I was just surprised that's all" I explained, praying that they would buy my excuse.

They all looked between us, trying to figure out if I was lying. But I was a pretty good liar, because they bought it. Ha! If a fully trained SAS unit can't tell when a teenage girl is lying then I'd love to see how they do against terrorists!

Alex just sat there. But when he saw me looking he flashed a small smile! I hadn't seen him smile in weeks…not since that guardian of his died. I think her name was Jack. I had lunch with him once and he told me about her. How she never cooked something that took more than 10 minutes, how he loved her like a sister and how she treated him like a son and a brother at the same time…it sounded nice. I had no other family apart from my dad and my uncle. And my dad was nearly always away with his job. Places where I didn't know if he'd come back from. I liked my uncle, and he liked me, it's just he wasn't the parental type, always working. K-unit was always where my dad was, they were like big brothers in a way. So I never really got any alone time with my dad.

The unit shrugged and returned to their conversation. I fell asleep thinking about my life, and how I was going to get answers out of Alex tomorrow, or at least whatever time I woke up. It was difficult telling day from night in a cell.

And I silently prayed that we would get out of here as quickly as possible, before the unthinkable happens to us.


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3! i know i havent updated in a while, but its been busy. anyways so i hope you like this chapter. i dont really think its that good and im not too sure but tell me what you think by reviewing! oh and i will try and make my chapters longer next time!**

I had a nice sleep, dreaming about being at school with my best friends Rosie, Erin and Layla. Yes! Me dreaming about being in school! Never thought that would ever ever happen. But it was ruined when my dad starting calling me from the other side of the playground. Then I realised I was still dreaming and that in real life he was waking me up. Stupid dads!

I would've come round slowly, but when someone is shaking you awake with quite a lot of force, waking up seems to come quickly.

"What?" I groaned, sitting up groggily.

Under normal circumstances, my dad would've laughed, I would have scowled, and we'd end up having a pillow fight or something. But Noooo! He looked at me seriously and just said "we heard some movement in the corridor." In a monotone voice. It was then it registered to me that this was a side of my dad I had never seen before: his serious, work personality. He must have two different personalities!

"Oh" I whispered, looking around the room. Alex was in the corner, twisting his fingers and glaring daggers at the floor. Snake was sitting to the right of my dad, who had me in his arms still, Fox was on the other side, and Wolf was leaning his head against the wall, obviously listening for movement from the other side.

I yawned, getting glances from dad, Snake and Fox for some reason, but with a well-placed glare they quickly looked away. I stood up and sat down next to Alex. I could feel the stares from all the men, who didn't have their ears up against doors, staring my back down, but I ignored these and focused on him.

As I slid down as close as I could, considering he was in a corner, he looked up in general surprise and I smiled at him.

"Morning Alex! Or should I say after noon? Or maybe its evening? I don't know were stuck in a damn cell room! So how are you anyways? Good sleep? I had a very nice sleep but its kinda embarrassing sleeping in your dad's arms but I don't care because believe it or not he's actually very comfy!"

I paused for a second, before continuing to babble pointlessly about pointless stuff. I almost laughed when I heard Snake mutter something along the lines of "talk about chip off the old block! It's like two flipping Eagle's!" I think even Wolf may have sniggered at that, although you can never be sure really. The man doesn't laugh or smile very often!

My babbling continued for a while, and even after I was getting glares from nearly all men in the room, with the exception of my dad who was actually listening to what I said, I continued. At first Alex just regarded me coldly and seemed to be hearing but not listening, but after about 5 minutes he started really hearing and even talking back to me. Hehe my plan was working!

You see, many people call me devious. I tend to discreetly do things which people never understand, but they work. Also, one of my favourite motto thingy's is 'kill two birds with one stone'. Not as in I like killing birds because I'm an animal lover and would never do that, but the motto thing means that you get to things accomplished with merely one thing. I wanted to tell Alex all about myself and distract everyone at the same time. If everyone were to focus on what was happening all around us then we would already be at each other's throats, mainly the men of course.

And I hated it when people argued.

I was currently talking about my child hood hamster munchkin when the door flew open, clanging loudly again the disgusting wall behind it.

Silence struck like a lightning bolt until a man burst in, flanked by 4 very big, mean looking men with very big mean looking guns. I gulped.

I looked at the other man. From the way he stood, I figured he might just be the leader. He had short dark orange hair, almost a browny kind of colour it was so dark, tanned skin that may have freckles on, but in the harsh light I couldn't see properly. His eyes were deep green, the life erase; but they still glistened. It was a maniacs eyes, matched with a smile for that, revealing straight bright white teeth. His nose may once have been broken from the slightly off angle, but apart from that he was generally rather handsome, if it had not been for that smile.

That sardonic maniac's smile, that reached his eyes in the unnatural, wrong way.

Linked with cruelness, insanity. She hadn't even heard him speak and yet she knew he was a cold hearted killer.

"Hello everyone." He greeted, fake cheerfulness etched in his deep, rich voice. I had been so busy analysing the man that I hadn't noticed the unit had moved. My father was now next to me, merely centimetres away, crouching down but still holding somewhat of a protective stance. You ask how I hadn't noticed that, saying it was ridiculous, but I tell you that I get distracted and very focused easily. Snake was standing in front of Alex, leaving Fox and Wolf to stand in front of the rest of us. It made me feel kind of stupid that I was just sitting there behind them like a helpless little girl, but at the same time I felt protected, and … safe.

No one had replied to his introductionary comment, making him frown for some reason. I mean serious? Talk about stupid. I was resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well you're a friendly lot! Anyways. My name's Olivandronnes Rostivlav Gregorovitch, ring a bell Mr Rider?"

Okay, so now I was confused. I looked over to Alex to see him pale and near shaking, staring wide eyed and the crazy man addressing us all.

The man smiled again, but it was different this time. There was something else there, something strong and near hidden.

Satisfaction.

At Alex's reaction.

The unit had remained silent, and I was kind of confused to why. They had been at my house quite a bit, and too be honest they had never been anywhere near to quiet.

"Why have you captured us?" Wolf growled, smashing the silence with it. Anyone would have cowered at that, not me of course; the man didn't scare me. My dad had gone to the funeral of my great aunt about 6 months ago and I had been on a sugar high; it had been Rosie's idea to have lucozade and smarties and wind the man up till he was ready to strangle me. I decided that I liked that idea. It had driven the man so crazy and wound him up soooo much that I was in a giggling fit so extreme I was struggling to breathe with the laughter. He had picked me up and pinned me on the sofa till I had fallen asleep. He had then smirked at seeing me asleep and sabotaged it as hard as he could. I know you are wondering how I knew all this, but the truth is I had out my 13 hour battery video on record, hidden in the lounge. Everything humiliating I had done to him was on tape. Oh and you tube! Although I had cut the end where I was asleep. Then I had posted on facebook and let the magic take place…it had been hilarious when a red faced wolf burst in our house at 2:30 am! Hehe the look on my dad's face!

But the man didn't flinch as he stepped nearer to the furious SAS soldier in front of him. "I have captured you, your precious unit, your teenage spy and your comrade's idiot daughter because I have been ordered too."

Oh. Well the man definitely was blunt but barely said anything.

Wait. Did he just call me an idiot?


	4. thanks for reviewing authors note

**Really sorry this isn't a chapter but it's come to my attention that I've had loads of reviews, well not loads really and was hoping for more, and I haven't replied to any reviews. ever. so…this is basically just an author's note to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed. Even if you just put something like nice chapter it's still really amazing to get a review from my readers and it puts a smile on my face every time I open my email and find I have a review! That may sound cheesy but its true! Oh and the comments where it points out bad things are really useful because then I can make it better!**

**So if you are reading this then you've read my story and even if you think its completely terrible, review that and I can make it better! Constructive criticism helps and this website helps a lot because my grades in English aren't very good…**

**So thanks and hope you like my stories**

**Xx Jellie Smiff xX**


	5. Chapter 4

**here's the next chapter. a VERY special thanks to Phoenix revenge who gave me idea's, and without i probably wouldnt have continued this story. thanks!**

** please review this, i think its too...well i dont know but tell me what you think !**  
>-<p>

"By who?" Wolf spoke once again. I knew Wolf was the leader. Not because of that someone had told me, (which by the way they haven't!) but because the others didn't question his instructions and he spoke with authority.

The man chuckled. His name was long and complicated, so I decided that I'd just call him Oli.

Then something hit me. _"Well you're a friendly lot! Anyways. My name's Olivandronnes Rostivlav Gregorovitch, ring a bell Mr Rider?"_

He knew Alex! Maybe this whole thing is more complicated than I first thought…

Oli never replied to Wolf, instead he went to sneer at Alex, who was still crouching in the corner. His chocolate brown eyes darted up to Oli's face, but never quite looked him in the eyes. Mmm interesting….

"Any time who I am _Little Alex_? "the man sneered. I'd always thought the worst person I would meet was this bitch called Jay in my form, but he just came 1st place!

"I know someone with the same surname to you, but I don't know who you are and to be honest, I'm perfectly happy not to" Alex replied, courage gradually rising.

Oli seemed to pause for a second, perhaps in hesitation, before he slapped Alex across his cheek. Hard enough to make his head slam against the grotty wall of our cell. We all jumped, and I stood and went to go and kick him but my dad grabbed me, pinning me to his chest. I struggled but he wouldn't give. Tightening his grip, he murmured "Ellie" with such authority that I stopped. Tears stung my eyes and I think if he wasn't holding me then I might've fallen. Yeah I wouldn't normally admit something like but everything's seems to be changing here.

Wolf had the same reaction as me really. Like wanted to beat the crap out of Oli. He growled and started for the evil looking man, but Oli grabbed Alex's hair and yanked him to his feet. Caught by surprise, Alex yelped; then gulped when Oli swiftly slipped out his knife and held it to his throat.

"One more step, and I'll slit his throat" Oli threatened, voice painted with malice. Wolf froze. And so did everyone in the room, minus the guards that were already frozen, that is.

"Good well, I can see that you don't want each other to die. And that you want to learn more about me. Well don't worry folks; you will. And I'll learn more about you and you're companies. And what gets you to talk" at the end he looked at me. It clicked. I was his leverage against my Dad, against K-Unit and against Alex. Oh crap. My breath caught in my throat and those tears were on the edge of falling…no! I couldn't cry, not here and not now. Oli sauntered out the room, his guards walking backwards behind him, guns pointing at Alex and Snake's chests, so none of us dared to do as much as blink.

I hated Oli, I mean who wouldn't? I think his new name is merde. French is my favourite language (that's not English! I also speak Spanish, Italian and polish…I'm kinda a natural linguist!) And merde is my favourite name for my French teacher! So yeah, his name is officially Oli le merde, that's my last decision.

Whilst thinking, I didn't notice until I looked up that Wolf was now by the door, Fox was talking to Alex, and Snake was crouching in front of me…waving his hand? Oh! He must be trying to get my attention! It kinda took a while for my mind to register that one!

"Huh?" I asked. Clever Ellie!

"Ah so you are awake! I was beginning to think you were in shock El" Snake replied, relief clear in his voice, but concern had a place there too. He was peering at me like a proper doctor.

"Mmm" I replied, again cleverly. I looked over to Alex, who was having a rapid conversation in what I thought might be Latin with Fox. Out of the corner of my eye I could see dad and Snake having a near silent conversation, obviously about me!

"El? You okay?" Dad asked, his green eyes staring at me. I turned my head to face his and reflected his eyes, with mine which were the same.

"Yeah course Dad, I'm fine." I replied. I mean, fine has different meanings right? Like I bet Alex would say fine when he's not, and if someone hit me by accident or something and they'd ask if I was okay and I would say I'm fine, when really I'm pissed off. Right?

His eyes hardened somewhat and I thought he would speak, when all of a sudden it was Wolf who burst into the conversation; "Oh God, not another Cub?" he exclaimed.

Snake nodded for some reason, along with Fox whilst me and dad and Alex just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean Wolfie?" I asked. There! Witty and serious, that's me! (Even if it's not funny, cut me some slack will you?I'm in a cell with 3 men, my dad and a teenage hottie! And there's a mad man!)

He growled before speaking, probably because he didn't appreciate being called Wolfie when personally I think it suits him. He's a marshmallow inside!

"I mean, when we ask Cub something, even if he's just fallen out of a 30ft tree, he just says fine! And then you're obviously not fine and you say fine! Fine shouldn't be in the dictionary! Fine is banned Unit!" Wolf replied, happiness in his voice. Everyone gave him weird looks, including me and minus Snake and Fox. He seriously is one serious bipolar if you ask me. Like one minute he's all protective unit leader and the next thing you know he's making joke slash sarcasm slash something else comment….weird. He's like a-a marshmallow, trapped inside an angry chicken on a alcohol high! Yeah!

Unable to help myself I started laughing at the image I had just created in my head, and of course now I was the one getting weird looks from them all. Through fits of laughter I described what I had just thought up, and even started thinking of weird scenarios in which he was that chicken! Maybe we were all oxygen deprived or something because pretty soon everyone was laughing their heads off, tears stinging eyes. Wolf was blushing like a cherry, his eyes bulging and giving me what I called 'Wolf power glare: type 1'. Meaning his most powerful glare and yet like the crazy person I am I just laughed hardere.

Then, a section of the door opened, and instantly the laughter froze like on pause, the Unit immediately standing in defensive positions, including Alex. Yet someone slipped in a tray and snapped the opening close, making it disappear as if nothing was ever there.

Food. All be it 6 slices of slightly stale bread and a litre of water, but it was food. And I was hungry.

Maybe someone had sympathy for us? I doubted it, but then again, I didn't think prisoners and captives got half decent food….

Who knows? All in knew after was that I was half full, and that I couldn't wait to see sunlight again.


	6. Chapter 5

I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked around the very dimly lit room. I was leaning on my dad's chest, yet I had no recollection of getting there? He must've carried me!

Everyone seemed to be sleeping. It seemed that Wolf breathed heavily in his sleep, Fox breathed really lightly, Snake seemed to look more dead than alive and my dad was snoring like there was no tomorrow.

I turned to my right, only to find Alex's eyes on me.

"Alex!" I exclaimed, but cover my mouth instantly and look to check if they woke.

They didn't, which is kinda worrying considering that were in a small cell and they're supposed to be the best in the UK.

"Ellie! Don't shout!" he whispered, and I smiled sweetly at him. Hopping up, I crept over to him and slid next to him. I really wanted to lean on his side, for him to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything was going to be alright….

Snapping myself from my day dream, I stared at him, dreamy eyed and desperately trying to hide it. Not to mention failing to do that. I mean, how can I help myself? I'm a teenage girl, stuck in a small space next to the boy I've had a crazy crush on since I was 5!

"Sorry" I whispered, smiling.

He never seemed to smile, not for a while now. He had really, really serious eyes. Recently they turned cold, after his guardian died. That's when he more or less socially shut down. Even blocking Tom out, is best friend. But he never seemed to block me out, and I really wanted to know why.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied nonchalantly.

"You know when you stopped talking to everyone at school?" I asked, carefully wording my sentence. He nodded. "Well, and you don't need to answer if you don't wanna by the way, but I was wondering why you stopped talking to everyone…and only spoke to me"

He didn't seem to know what to say. And then he looked at him, his eyes filled deeply with an emotion that I couldn't read. It wasn't sadness, and they weren't cold looking.

So what was it?

(Alex POV)

What was I supposed to say? The reason that I kept talking to you is that I love you? I can't just go saying that to Ellie, someone who I have known for years and is the daughter of Eagle!

I don't even know if she likes me back. Although I do keep catching her staring at me, but that could just be because I have an ugly face or something.

And even if I asked her out, and by that I do not mean just say were boyfriend and girlfriend and then fake hug in front of everyone and kiss on the cheek for show! I mean as in a proper relationship where we talk about our feelings and not keep secrets from one another. And let the relationship develop at its own pace. It might sound cheesy but I that's what I want from a relationship!

Would want.

And I don't think that I could anyway. It just seems to normal to even think about! I'm a god damn spy for pete's sake. And what if I die? She'd be heart broken, but she may have already mentally prepared herself for a death, seeming as her dad has a very high risk of death job. And if I dated, then I would have to tell her my secret, although she hasn't told a single person about Eagle's job because its secret…so that wouldn't be a problem.

I'm getting caught up in my thoughts because I haven't asked her out, and I probably couldn't because I just don't have the guts. Its kinda funny really. I face madmen and terrorists and lots of horrible people, yet I don't have the guts to ask out the girl I've loved since I was like 5!

(Ellie's POV)

I wish I could say that he was mine. I keep wondering if he likes me. I should be worrying about things like escaping from this hell hole, the safety of everyone in the room including myself, and Oli de merde. But I keep thinking about the boy right next to me.

I yawned and suddenly felt uncomfortable leaning against the wall. I wish I could snuggle up to him. It's cold.

I started shifting around to find a more comfortable position, and after a while he rested his hand on my knee. I froze at the contact and looked at him, confused.

"You know, I'm not gonna kill you for leaning on me for warmth and comfort" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I think my heart skipped a beat. Was he serious? I looked at him, my expression incredulous or whatever it is, for a minute, he held my gaze.

I snuggled up to him, leaning against his chest. He was really warm. My heart was doing little backflips right now...and then when I though it couldn't get any better for the time and place…he wrapped his arm around me!

My heart was somersaulting! This was like my dream, only a million million times better.

A million million million million times better.

I looked up to those deep, chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that had seen too much. Once again we held each others gaze, only this time longer, the feeling stronger. His head started towards mine, and I wondered what the hell he was doing. Resting his head on mine? No, he carried on. But he never stopped looking at me….i was captivated….

…..and then he kissed me.

**i know it was short, and maybe Alex was a bit out of character. and it may have been a bit pointless and missed out on some serious action, but its a vital part of this story! its the first change of POV, after quite a few people said i should include different POV's as well. there will be some k-unit POV in later chapters.**

**sooooo...how did i do? please review! oh and thanks to every one who has reviewed!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FOLKS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**actually wrote this days ago but it wouldnt work and took forever to work, so yeah, forgive me for being late. anyway, i have a good feeling about 2012. and this is my first update of the year so i hope you like it!lol enjoy and do not forget to review people!**

_My heart was somersaulting! This was like my dream, only a million million times better._

_A million million million million times better._

_I looked up to those deep, chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that had seen too much. Once again we held each others gaze, only this time longer, the feeling stronger. His head started towards mine, and I wondered what the hell he was doing. Resting his head on mine? No, he carried on. But he never stopped looking at me….i was captivated…._

_…..and then he kissed me._

I just couldn't believe it. My whole head shut down, and I kissed him back. Other senses seemed to just fold up and the rest of the world faded away from me. The situation; us being stuck in a hell, me the bargaining tool, something that could end in death. It meant nothing right now.

I was leaning in towards him, on his chest, my hands in his hair. I couldn't believe it was really happening.

I heard a sound behind me all of a sudden, a gasp maybe?

I turned around, to find myself staring at my dad, and the rest of the unit, who were all staring, open mouthed. The blood rushed to my face, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex blushing too.

My dad looked furious.

Scrap furious, I was worried for Alex's safety. Not my own.

"Morning Dad." I said weakly, pulling away from Alex and leaning against the wall next to him.

I think Dad was having trouble breathing, he was livid. His face was red with anger. Behind him, Fox grinned.

So, being the teenager I was, I stuck my tongue out at Fox. Apparently that's a bad idea when your incredibly furious Dad is in front of him and thinks that you're sticking your tongue out at him. I think I might have paled slightly.

"ELEANOR JACQUELINE AMELIA SMITH! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" he all but screamed. I saw the rest of the units eyebrows raise in surprise. Apparently, they'd never seen him angry. Yeah, most of the time my dad was pretty immature and joked a lot, kind of like me I guess. But when he got angry…wow. I'd only ever seen him this angry once, last year. We were on holiday in Sainte-Marie, this place in the south of France. We were with my Uncle Dan, and they went to the bar. I was with them, and it was only 3 in the afternoon and I went for a wander. Long story short and I met this boy, he was Spanish. We made out and then I went back to the bar and he guessed I'd met a boy, my dad I mean. Anyways, a week later, we were home and I kept getting really really bad stomach pains. He thought I was pregnant! It was so embarrassing, and then I was sick so he drove me to the hospital, shouting the entire way about how irresponsible I was and how I was grounded until I was 40. Turns out I had appendicitis, man; you should've seen his face after. He was so guilty! He brought me an iPhone, a mac and a new hockey stick!

Anyway. I looked straight into my dad's eyes, my eyes like ice, face neutral.

"ELLIE! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT! BAD PLACE, WRONG TIME AND YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU ARE 40!" He screamed again. I rolled my shoulders and started my retaliation.

"I'm not too young Dad. I'm 14 years old. I'm not a baby. And last time you said I was grounded it turned out a bit sour, didn't it!" I replied, near shouting but not quite. He remembered what I was referring too, and his gaze met the floor before meeting mine again with a certain fire of some sort.

But it could mean anything, that fire in his eyes.

"ELEANOR! DON'T BACKCHAT ME! YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPECTFUL!" He shouted again. I was getting angrier now. Why did he have to go and ruin the best moment of my life by doing all this? And I didn't think it was really back chatting; more like heated debating. Well, in my opinion anyway.

Everyone kept quiet, watching the to and fro argument. As I thought about what to say to my dad, to try and tell him what I meant and felt without actually saying anything, so everyone else wouldn't understand, Alex stayed beside me. His breathing was even, but out of the corner of my eye I could see he was tense. Apparently he wasn't comfortable around my dad, or as everyone else knew him; Eagle. Alex wasn't relaxed around any of the K-Unit, but then again, he had trained with them, and I doubted that they were exactly nice to him. They were different when they were in their 'work mode' as I called it. And then, of course, around me, my dad was, well my dad. I'm not sure I really know how I can describe him to be honest. I'm so used to how he is, I don't really think about it.

I didn't want to argue with my dad, especially in this small cell, because it was pointless. You never know when we might all-

No! I tried to stop myself from thinking negatively. I had a specially trained, best in the country, SAS team with me, one of them being my dad and I had teenage spy extraordinaire (apparently) with me.

It can't go wrong. We will get out of here alive.

We have to.

Tears spring to my eyes, and everyone's faces soften, especially my dad's. I wish they knew why I was crying. They should know that I wouldn't cry for getting shouted at. Or maybe they know perfectly well why I feel like crying and are being considerate and caring…hmmm.

Like a cliché, the door snapped open, and of course, Oli de merde followed by his big buff bodyguards sauntered in. and, as you guessed, the bodyguards had batons.

Talk about cliché.

They wrestled K-unit and Alex down the hall, after some mini fights and swearing. I just let myself be grabbed. There's no point in fighting. You need your strength.

To make an escape, of course.

So I looked around, trying to get a sense of direction in the forever turning corridors, but lost it after about the 30th corner. I then tried to look for escape routes, but all I saw was black and grey.

I saw a lot of that these days.


	8. Chapter 7

**You know where the review button is ;) hope you enjoy, and sorry for the wait!**

I was tied to the wall with chains. I thought the big bad guys and their leader was cliché, but nothing compared to this. This was like the new version for the dictionary. Anyway, it was rather uncomfortable and i was biting my tongue to stop from complaining. I wanted to show that i wasn't scared, that they could do what they liked and it wouldn't bother me one bit.

Only a couple of issues there.

1. it's a complete lie. I'm terrified

2. I'm real bad at drama and acting, and can be a convincing liar when I'm not in a more upper scale dilemma, so I'm not a convincing liar in this circumstance.

So basically, I'm terrified and can't lie.

Great, just what i need right now.

Everyone else seemed to be in mixed positions.

Alex looked rather calm, but i could tell something was on his mind. He kept flexing his hands.

Wolf was attempting to kick his leg back and forth in the aim to loosen the ropes i guess. it was failing epically. I could tell his tongue was going over the blood on the inside of his cheek where he fought back when they tied us up, and so punched him.

Snake seemed to be thinking something over in his head. Probably his way of keeping calm and what not. It seemed to be working for him though.

Fox was struggling quite a bit on the ropes, and i could see his face and wrists getting redder and redder yet achieving nothing. Snake nudged him and he seemed to stop, wincing now every time he moved his wrists.

My dad was sitting there, a lost expression on his face. His eyes were looking right at me, but I'm not really sure he was actually looking and seeing; he too deep in thought.

Maybe that's my distraction, my way to keep from thinking about the situation. To see what's going on around me.

Suddenly i was horribly aware that i was tied up facing them, and they were facing me, in a horse shoe like shape but about 3m from me.

It was too far. I wanted comfort right now, not distance.

My lip started quivering and I was dangerously close to tears. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't I have a normal life, with a mum, and a dad that was a lawyer or something boring like that? Why did I have to be in love with a teenage superspy? Why? Why? Why?

A single tear threatened to escape, however much I didn't want it to. Alex was looking at me now, and he could see the shimmer in my eyes, I was sure of it because he mouthed 'don't worry' to me. I tried to relax a bit. They would protect me, wouldn't they?

The door was thrown open and none other than Oli de merde stalked in, a cold, lifeless expression on his face. I swear I had seen that somewhere else….

"Morning gentlemen…and girl. Lovely day, isn't it?" he laughed cruelly, and I really wanted to cringe.

"We wouldn't know, we've been locked up underground or something for however long." Alex grumbled.

Oli's gaze flicked to him, and pain flashed through his eyes, just for a mini second. Then it returned to lifelessness. "Alex. You are not underground, you silly boy!" the man exclaimed.

Idiot mistake number one. Now we know we aren't underground.

"Tell me, Olivandronnes. How come you are the brother of Yassen, yet you are nothing like him?" Alex asked; curiosity in his voice.

The man let out a cold laugh. "Yassen is my brother. Yes. But we have different fathers. His father never wanted me around, and so he chucked me on to the street. And Yassen never said a thing, never tried to ever stop me from going. I bet he wanted me to go. I swore I would get my revenge, on that stupid John Rider after when my mother died he was the one who took in Yassen when he went to Scorpia." He paused, a hateful glare pointed at Alex.

"But John Rider died! And you are a double of him. Everything about your features and personality screams John Rider. I asked Rothman, yes I knew her, I asked her if I could be the one to kill the Rider's and she said no, 'tis Ash's job. She said my time would come to get my revenge. She said that when she died I was free to open a new branch of Scorpia. One that very few know about. A branch I named venom. Deadly, and can cause slow and painful deaths." When he paused to take in Alex's reaction, I doubt he never got anything off it because Alex had his cold emotional mask on too.

"And the head of Scorpia right now. They asked me, leader of Venom, to get information about 2 of Great Britain's top defences. the SAS and MI6." Aw crap.

"And that is exactly what I plan to get from this right now. With this lovely young lady here as a little…persuasion" a sickening smile was placed on his face now.

"I will be back in a minute…don't go anywhere" he laughed and went away.

Silence echoed around the room.

Dad was panicking, however hard he tried to hide it. Wolf was angry, something he often was. Fox looked scared, something I had never seen on his face before. Snake was looking at me with an odd expression, and suddenly I had a vision of him having that face when he picked the flowers for my grave…..

Snapping outta it, I saw Alex was looking at me with a sad expression.

I hated Oli de merde.

I was horrified, I mean I felt sick to my stomach, of what was going to happen. This murderer, cold hearted killer, he was evil.

He was probably going to cause my death. I wanted so badly to be sick right now, but I knew I had to look brave, put on a brave face.

I didn't want them to know that I would ever give in to them.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the FINAL chapter of Eagle's Daughter. please tell me what you think! Don't worry. There will be a sequel! I don't know the name and I do not know when it will be posted! thanks and do not forget to review!:) **

_I was horrified; I mean I felt sick to my stomach, of what was going to happen. This murderer, cold hearted killer, he was evil._

_He was probably going to cause my death. I wanted so badly to be sick right now, but I knew I had to look brave, put on a brave face._

_I didn't want them to know that I would ever give in to them._

Alex stared at the freshly turned mud with an emotionless expression. He didn't want to show emotion, he couldn't. But inside, he was breaking. A massive part of him had just…gone. It had died. Died with her. He could've been quicker; he should've been quicker-

_(Flash black)_

_They were running, they'd never tried to run so fast in their lives, him and Ellie. Hand in hand. Behind them, they could hear gunfire, and she kept turning back round, wanting to go and save her dad, but she couldn't. She was too weak. She was relying on him to get her to safety, she was slacking already, and they hadn't been running long. The wounds on her body were slowing her, blood sluggishly coming from a rather big laceration on her right thigh. They had to keep going, her life was at risk._

_He couldn't lose her. He loved her. He had never loved anyone like he loved Ellie. That was what kept him going, keeping himself strong despite the pain._

_Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and turn to find a camera! They were watching them, immediately; he veered them right for the forest only 100 yards away. Ellie let out a cry, and Alex turned to see 5 armed guards coming for them, in the distance. It pushed him to run faster, to help Ellie more and not stumbling when she started to lean on him. _

_They reached the forest, and he ran for the nearest bush, a thick one. He dived round the back, and gently helped Ellie to hide behind it with him. Reluctantly he grabbed the gun from his pocket._

"_Ellie, stay here, don't move. I'll come back for you, I promise." He whispered, his deep brown eyes filled with emotion, her electric green scared. _

"_Alex! Don't leave me!" she pleaded, but he had to. They both knew that._

"_shhhh." He whispered, leaning forward until there was a little gap between them._

_They closed the gap, their lips touching, reluctant to leave-_

Alex shook his head and looked round to k-unit, who were also just staring at the small area of freshly turned soil. Snake and Fox didn't know what to say, how could they put it into words? Wolf's eyes were distant, and lost, he couldn't stop thinking of Ellie. Not the 14 year old Ellie, the hurt one, he couldn't get the younger Ellie out of his head. The one with the gaps in her teeth as she lost them, her cheeky smile when she pulled pranks on him, that time she jumped on his back from the top of the stairs, when she tried to tackle him into the lake, when she….

Tears welled in his eyes, and he tried to stop those memories, the painful memories. He stopped them from falling he had to be strong. But then suddenly, one memory flashed to his head, the most recent one-

_(Flash back)_

_Bang!_

_He shot the last of the oncoming guards dead and motioned for the rest of his unit to move forward, their injuries mostly forgotten. Their plan was simple; kill the attacking guards, get to Ellie and Alex, get to safety. And kill more guards, whatever came for them, they would attack, full force. They were SAS; they could deal with any field situation._

_They advanced, sprinting, along the edge of the field, guns cocked. They could hear gunshots, and in the distance, see a smallish figure hiding behind a tree, and 5 considerably bigger figures firing at him._

_Alex was fighting them single handedly._

_They watched as two of the guards fell to the ground, then 3, then 4, then 5! Yes! Cub had defeated them alone!_

_Where was Ellie?_

_That thought in mind, Wolf ran faster, as did the others. He turned quickly and saw that Eagle's face was somewhere between panic, anger and protective. This was Eagle's daughter after all._

_They were almost there now; hard to believe they had only been running for a minute or so. They were so close to the kids-_

_A female panicked voice suddenly screamed, they-_

He shook the memory from his head, much like he had seen Alex shake his head not long before.

Eagle didn't even try and stop tears from flooding down his face. Why should he? His baby girl was gone, the very thing that he lived for, the reason he fought terrorists; keeping her safe.

But he had failed, miserably. He was a rubbish father! He had failed his only daughter; she was dead because he couldn't protect her. If only he had been there, if he wasn't working when she got kidnapped, he could've come and saved her. If he was a better soldier, he could've got them out before she got hurt, he shouldn't have let her get hurt-

_(Flash back)_

_The sound of his daughters scream sent him sprinting faster than he had ever before, over taking the rest of the unit. It was a wave of anger that sent him forward. Cub had already disappeared into the forest, and he knew that Cub's ammo had probably run out. Good thing he had the machine gun with a very long strip._

_He reached the cover of the tree and saw just what was happening, the rest of his unit quite far away from him, so he was going to fight the 12 guards with Cub on their own. For the time being._

_Where the hell were SAS and MI6? It wasn't like he was expecting immediate back up from MI6, but why were SAS late? They were never late, they were the best._

_Cub was going 1 to 12, and then Eagle dived into gun action, catching out the guards when they were least expecting it, Cub keeping them at bay. Hidden behind a bush, they hadn't really seen him coming. Before long, all 12 were dead, but more started coming, from every direction. K-unit came, Fox and Wolf tossing Eagle and Snake their guns to go and fight by Cub._

_But they were swarmed like flies to honey. Soon enough they all ran out of ammo, and were all fighting, tired and warn and hurt._

_Another scream pierced the air, and without thinking both Eagle and Cub sprinted to the source of the scream, leaving the others fighting._

_The screaming continued, getting quieter…she was been taken away!_

_With that horrific thought in mind, he ran faster than he had, faster than he had 10 minutes before at the first scream. Cub at his side, a ferocious look in his pained eyes. _

_They found 4 men in black clothing dragging Ellie away, so far from where they were that they were just miniscule figures in the distance. But they seemed in no haste; in fact; they were dragging her towards a tree…why were they doing that? He wondered as he continued his sprint of panic and rage._

_She looked like she was in too much pain to struggle much, but she did try. They tied her up to the tree, and then they…walked away? Something was wrong, very wrong. Obviously this was already wrong, but they wouldn't just walk away! Normally, someone wouldn't be able to see what was really happening, but he hadn't been given the codename Eagle for no reason. It was because he had the best eyesight ever._

_Still sprinting, he knew he had to be faster, he tried to gain his speed; how could he though? He'd never ran so fast, but he tried to push himself anyway, how could he not?_

_They stopped 20 yards away from her…what the hell were they doing?_

_One of them got something out of their pocket…._

_NO! It was a gun…they were going too….NO! They couldn't! His baby girl!_

He remembered the panic so wild that he was more than ready to kill. It was an emotion that stood out so much as he relived the memory. He sucked in the harsh air, and it felt like it pierced his lungs. His knees were weak, wobbly. Someone had their arm round his waist, for support more than anything. He felt like he was going to collapse right there and then.

Another glance the soil, and he was reliving the pain once more-

_Her killers disappeared into the forest. Why would he care now? He had memorised their faces, he could get his revenge one day, and he would._

_Ellie was still in him arms, her breathing shallow and laboured, and her dirty face coated in a sheet of sweat. Her eyes were wide open, bloodshot and scared._

"_Ellie, hold on. Just hold on for me baby. Snake's coming, he'll make you better" he cooed, like she was very young. She was in his eyes._

_Tears welled in his eyes._

_Beside him, Alex had his hand covering the fresh bullet wound, hopefully stopping the flow, but before long his hands and her clothes were crimson red._

_Snake, Wolf and Fox were running towards them. They were too far away._

_The world shut off around him as he gentle rocked his daughter. Her pulse was getting slower, spread further apart. Her breath was rasping now, eyes more scared by every second. But she wouldn't die, she couldn't._

_Tears were welling in her eyes, a single tear falling down her face._

"_Shhhh Ellie. Don't cry. Daddy's here" he murmured, wiping away the tear with his thumb._

_She coughed slightly, and then she spoke; "Dad"_

"_Yeah it's me El. You hold in there, you hear me?" he whispered, gently._

"_Dad. I'm scared." She whimpered; her breath so quiet._

_Snake was too far away, however fast he ran._

"_Don't be, I'm here with you" he comforted softly._

_She gasped shakily. "Alex. Tell Alex I love him. I always have" she smiled weakly._

"_I'm right here El. I love you too" he replied, his voice on the brink of breaking, a forced smile on his face as he lovely gazed at Eagle's daughter._

"_Dad. I love you so much. Thank you" she whispered. Her eye lids fluttered closed. She was so pale._

"_Ellie!" he cried, tears flowing like a waterfall._

_Her breathing stopped. Why did her breathing stop? His world span-_

He collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Tears like puddles. There people around him; his unit mates. What were they saying?

He cried for what felt like forever, just what she deserved really. She deserved to be remembered. She was the best daughter in the world, the bravest, the kindest, the cleverest, and the prettiest; an Eagle's daughter.


	10. Chapter 8 sorryifthisispostedtwice

**This is the FINAL chapter of Eagle's Daughter. please tell me what you think! Don't worry. There will be a sequel! I don't know the name and I do not know when it will be posted! thanks and do not forget to review!:) **

_I was horrified; I mean I felt sick to my stomach, of what was going to happen. This murderer, cold hearted killer, he was evil._

_He was probably going to cause my death. I wanted so badly to be sick right now, but I knew I had to look brave, put on a brave face._

_I didn't want them to know that I would ever give in to them._

Alex stared at the freshly turned mud with an emotionless expression. He didn't want to show emotion, he couldn't. But inside, he was breaking. A massive part of him had just…gone. It had died. Died with her. He could've been quicker; he should've been quicker-

_(Flash black)_

_They were running, they'd never tried to run so fast in their lives, him and Ellie. Hand in hand. Behind them, they could hear gunfire, and she kept turning back round, wanting to go and save her dad, but she couldn't. She was too weak. She was relying on him to get her to safety, she was slacking already, and they hadn't been running long. The wounds on her body were slowing her, blood sluggishly coming from a rather big laceration on her right thigh. They had to keep going, her life was at risk._

_He couldn't lose her. He loved her. He had never loved anyone like he loved Ellie. That was what kept him going, keeping himself strong despite the pain._

_Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and turn to find a camera! They were watching them, immediately; he veered them right for the forest only 100 yards away. Ellie let out a cry, and Alex turned to see 5 armed guards coming for them, in the distance. It pushed him to run faster, to help Ellie more and not stumbling when she started to lean on him. _

_They reached the forest, and he ran for the nearest bush, a thick one. He dived round the back, and gently helped Ellie to hide behind it with him. Reluctantly he grabbed the gun from his pocket._

"_Ellie, stay here, don't move. I'll come back for you, I promise." He whispered, his deep brown eyes filled with emotion, her electric green scared. _

"_Alex! Don't leave me!" she pleaded, but he had to. They both knew that._

"_shhhh." He whispered, leaning forward until there was a little gap between them._

_They closed the gap, their lips touching, reluctant to leave-_

Alex shook his head and looked round to k-unit, who were also just staring at the small area of freshly turned soil. Snake and Fox didn't know what to say, how could they put it into words? Wolf's eyes were distant, and lost, he couldn't stop thinking of Ellie. Not the 14 year old Ellie, the hurt one, he couldn't get the younger Ellie out of his head. The one with the gaps in her teeth as she lost them, her cheeky smile when she pulled pranks on him, that time she jumped on his back from the top of the stairs, when she tried to tackle him into the lake, when she….

Tears welled in his eyes, and he tried to stop those memories, the painful memories. He stopped them from falling he had to be strong. But then suddenly, one memory flashed to his head, the most recent one-

_(Flash back)_

_Bang!_

_He shot the last of the oncoming guards dead and motioned for the rest of his unit to move forward, their injuries mostly forgotten. Their plan was simple; kill the attacking guards, get to Ellie and Alex, get to safety. And kill more guards, whatever came for them, they would attack, full force. They were SAS; they could deal with any field situation._

_They advanced, sprinting, along the edge of the field, guns cocked. They could hear gunshots, and in the distance, see a smallish figure hiding behind a tree, and 5 considerably bigger figures firing at him._

_Alex was fighting them single handedly._

_They watched as two of the guards fell to the ground, then 3, then 4, then 5! Yes! Cub had defeated them alone!_

_Where was Ellie?_

_That thought in mind, Wolf ran faster, as did the others. He turned quickly and saw that Eagle's face was somewhere between panic, anger and protective. This was Eagle's daughter after all._

_They were almost there now; hard to believe they had only been running for a minute or so. They were so close to the kids-_

_A female panicked voice suddenly screamed, they-_

He shook the memory from his head, much like he had seen Alex shake his head not long before.

Eagle didn't even try and stop tears from flooding down his face. Why should he? His baby girl was gone, the very thing that he lived for, the reason he fought terrorists; keeping her safe.

But he had failed, miserably. He was a rubbish father! He had failed his only daughter; she was dead because he couldn't protect her. If only he had been there, if he wasn't working when she got kidnapped, he could've come and saved her. If he was a better soldier, he could've got them out before she got hurt, he shouldn't have let her get hurt-

_(Flash back)_

_The sound of his daughters scream sent him sprinting faster than he had ever before, over taking the rest of the unit. It was a wave of anger that sent him forward. Cub had already disappeared into the forest, and he knew that Cub's ammo had probably run out. Good thing he had the machine gun with a very long strip._

_He reached the cover of the tree and saw just what was happening, the rest of his unit quite far away from him, so he was going to fight the 12 guards with Cub on their own. For the time being._

_Where the hell were SAS and MI6? It wasn't like he was expecting immediate back up from MI6, but why were SAS late? They were never late, they were the best._

_Cub was going 1 to 12, and then Eagle dived into gun action, catching out the guards when they were least expecting it, Cub keeping them at bay. Hidden behind a bush, they hadn't really seen him coming. Before long, all 12 were dead, but more started coming, from every direction. K-unit came, Fox and Wolf tossing Eagle and Snake their guns to go and fight by Cub._

_But they were swarmed like flies to honey. Soon enough they all ran out of ammo, and were all fighting, tired and warn and hurt._

_Another scream pierced the air, and without thinking both Eagle and Cub sprinted to the source of the scream, leaving the others fighting._

_The screaming continued, getting quieter…she was been taken away!_

_With that horrific thought in mind, he ran faster than he had, faster than he had 10 minutes before at the first scream. Cub at his side, a ferocious look in his pained eyes. _

_They found 4 men in black clothing dragging Ellie away, so far from where they were that they were just miniscule figures in the distance. But they seemed in no haste; in fact; they were dragging her towards a tree…why were they doing that? He wondered as he continued his sprint of panic and rage._

_She looked like she was in too much pain to struggle much, but she did try. They tied her up to the tree, and then they…walked away? Something was wrong, very wrong. Obviously this was already wrong, but they wouldn't just walk away! Normally, someone wouldn't be able to see what was really happening, but he hadn't been given the codename Eagle for no reason. It was because he had the best eyesight ever._

_Still sprinting, he knew he had to be faster, he tried to gain his speed; how could he though? He'd never ran so fast, but he tried to push himself anyway, how could he not?_

_They stopped 20 yards away from her…what the hell were they doing?_

_One of them got something out of their pocket…._

_NO! It was a gun…they were going too….NO! They couldn't! His baby girl!_

He remembered the panic so wild that he was more than ready to kill. It was an emotion that stood out so much as he relived the memory. He sucked in the harsh air, and it felt like it pierced his lungs. His knees were weak, wobbly. Someone had their arm round his waist, for support more than anything. He felt like he was going to collapse right there and then.

Another glance the soil, and he was reliving the pain once more-

_Her killers disappeared into the forest. Why would he care now? He had memorised their faces, he could get his revenge one day, and he would._

_Ellie was still in him arms, her breathing shallow and laboured, and her dirty face coated in a sheet of sweat. Her eyes were wide open, bloodshot and scared._

"_Ellie, hold on. Just hold on for me baby. Snake's coming, he'll make you better" he cooed, like she was very young. She was in his eyes._

_Tears welled in his eyes._

_Beside him, Alex had his hand covering the fresh bullet wound, hopefully stopping the flow, but before long his hands and her clothes were crimson red._

_Snake, Wolf and Fox were running towards them. They were too far away._

_The world shut off around him as he gentle rocked his daughter. Her pulse was getting slower, spread further apart. Her breath was rasping now, eyes more scared by every second. But she wouldn't die, she couldn't._

_Tears were welling in her eyes, a single tear falling down her face._

"_Shhhh Ellie. Don't cry. Daddy's here" he murmured, wiping away the tear with his thumb._

_She coughed slightly, and then she spoke; "Dad"_

"_Yeah it's me El. You hold in there, you hear me?" he whispered, gently._

"_Dad. I'm scared." She whimpered; her breath so quiet._

_Snake was too far away, however fast he ran._

"_Don't be, I'm here with you" he comforted softly._

_She gasped shakily. "Alex. Tell Alex I love him. I always have" she smiled weakly._

"_I'm right here El. I love you too" he replied, his voice on the brink of breaking, a forced smile on his face as he lovely gazed at Eagle's daughter._

"_Dad. I love you so much. Thank you" she whispered. Her eye lids fluttered closed. She was so pale._

"_Ellie!" he cried, tears flowing like a waterfall._

_Her breathing stopped. Why did her breathing stop? His world span-_

He collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Tears like puddles. There people around him; his unit mates. What were they saying?

He cried for what felt like forever, just what she deserved really. She deserved to be remembered. She was the best daughter in the world, the bravest, the kindest, the cleverest, and the prettiest; an Eagle's daughter.


	11. Important to read !

Hey! This story is complete! Not a chapter I was just wondering if anyone wanted to do the sequel? I'm struggling for time and stuff and wanna focus on different stories! Sorry but if anyone wants to create a sequel pm me!

Jellie Smiff xx


	12. read this guys

Hey peeps! Just a A/N to let you know that the sequel is going to be written by HITMAN309! Good luck to them!

Jellie Smiff x


End file.
